Do I Wanna Know
by riddlewhorecrux
Summary: { Non - Magic AU } Sometimes Harry wondered what was going out between him and Tom. He never truly found any answer.


Sometimes, when Tom is staring at him like that, Harry likes to pretend Tom truly loves him. Actually a very stupid thought. But it's much easier and, after all, humans are well known for their capacity of denying the truth.

No one could blame him. They're so called relationship, if that was the right word for what they had, was a perfect little show directed by Tom. He didn't see it at first. How could he? When he first met Tom on that snowy day in December, Harry felt like he had fled to the moon and he was not coming back. He wasn't sure if he ever did that. Most probably no, because he still craved Tom's attention and company like in the beginning.

'Excuse me.'

Oh, how Harry loved and loathed that damn sentence. The one sentence that started all this. He would have expected something much more complex, much more meaningful, he didn't know exactly what. Maybe something like in those romance movies his mother watches. But then again, the movies almost every time have a happy ending. It wasn't like Harry could talk about their end, because Tom certainly didn't say a thing about any kind of ending, and anyway it wasn't his decision to make. That was what Tom said, and Harry learned that Tom was always right. He learned a little slow, but he learned. As his father liked to say, better late than never.

It was kind a funny in a very morbid way. Tom's grey eyes, that in that day seemed to shine, now were the coldest thing Harry had ever seen. But it was easy for him to pretend Tom was looking at him with love when they had sex, because that was what they did, didn't they? They couldn't be making love when Tom was slamming him against the wall and pounded into him until Harry couldn't even remember his own name and passed out from the pain. When he woke up, he didn't find Tom next to him. He never did. Harry would look up and find Tom reading. When he noticed Harry was awake, he would raise those cold eyes until they've met Harry's and his perfect lips arched into a little smirk. Tom never truly smiled, it was the first thing Harry learned about him. He would sneer and smirk but never smiled. Now, it was the most natural thing in the world for him.

'Hey,' Harry would say, still a little bit dizzy.

'Hey,' Tom would reply, examining Harry's in that disturbing way of his.

At first, Harry thought it was some kind of lust but now it was a total mystery for him. He wanted to ask Tom but Harry knew that he was better off not knowing. It was easier for him to pretend.

'How long have you been awake for?' he asked, as Tom analyzed him.

' For quite a long time,' Tom replied. "Perhaps three hours or maybe more.'

These meaningful little talks they had. They both knew they didn't actually matter, so why did they still has them? Maybe because it seemed a natural thing for couples to do. 'What are you doing?', 'Where do you want to spend the weekend?', this kind of things that most of the time didn't actually get real. They were just words to fill the silence between the two of them. Tom didn't mind the silence, but Harry needed to speak, to convince himself he wasn't going mad.

Maybe he was, maybe Tom was too. Maybe they both were. That thought only lasted for a few seconds, because Tom would always do something, a little tilled of his head or he would just look in Harry's eyes and he was just as in love as before. If someone ever told him, he would end up like this, Harry would have laughed. This kind of thing didn't happen in real life. Only in his case, it did.

It did, and it left him like a boat in the middle of a storm with nothing but Tom to cling onto. And Tom let him, just like that. Of course, Tom never did things for free, Harry would learn that later. He gave a little and take back a lot. It was like some kind of business in which Harry has been always in loss, but he didn't acknowledge it yet.

Sometimes he wondered what he truly meant for Tom. Perhaps a little part of him cared about Harry, just a tiny little part. Perhaps Harry was going to have a car accident. It wasn't likely.

'What are you thinking about?'

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, to find Tom curiously gazing at him from his chair.

'You,' he answered.

That was what he did, didn't he?

Tom smirked, and Harry followed.

'Maybe I should get up," Harry said, as Tom slowly made his way towards their bed. Or it was just Tom's? Details...

'Yes, maybe.'

Tom seated on the bed, caressing Harry's fingers. He seemed to think about something important, he wanted to ask what it was, but he was shut down by Tom's lips on his. Tom's body on him, or pressed close to him, wasn't comparing to anything Harry had ever felt. He burned everywhere Tom touched him. Tom was the one who set him on fire but at the same time, he was the same person who healed Harry's burns. Every inch of him wanted to be close to Tom, and with just a kiss, his body yearned for him like never before. Tom's hand caught a strong grip on Harry's arm and he showed him on his back. His nails were rough where they dug in Harry's sides, but he didn't mind them anymore. He was used to to the pain by now. He let his hands slide into Tom hair, pulling hard, just the way Tom liked him too. Harry made a noise against Tom's lips before wrapping his now free arms around his neck.

Harry moaned and arched up into Tom's very capable hands, a very well known ache between his legs, begging for release. He should probably get up, he had a meeting with his parents and it was getting late but in that moment Tom's clothed thigh touched his erection and Harry looked in Tom's cold eyes, into his dilated pupils. Even in that state, when he was so aroused, there was no genuine emotion. Just raw lust. Suddenly there were hands on his ass, turning him like he's nothing but a five-years old child, and Harry clings onto the sheets as Tom nothing but growls against his shoulder. The way he grabbed Harry's neck until he almost chocked shouldn't be such a turn on to him, but it was, and Tom bites on his back until he draws blood. He knew it was wrong, he knew...

'You're so eager for me, love,' Tom mumbles with his face hidden in his neck. 'At every touch of mine you let loose these delicious noises.'

Harry feels Tom's taking off his shirt, tossing it onto the floor and he hears him fumbling with his belt.

'I'm going to fuck you now, Harry.'

He said those words the way he does everything in his life. Calculated.

'I know,' Harry says, because really, he knows.

Tom hair is soft against his back,as he slids a finger finger down his ass, closer to his entrance but no into it. Never. The next thing he knows is that Tom pushes in without any warning, just like always. It hurts like hell, like he's being slowly split into two, but somehow he feels complete, like he's puzzle who no longer is missing any piece. Tom doesn't wait. A second after he's pushed in, he  
pulls out and Harry doesn't even find his voice before Tom's sliding in again and slamming directly into his prostate.

'Oh, god, " Harry cries out.

Tom's hips speed up, snapping into him even harder. It's a rough, animalistic rhythm that still hurts and Harry holds onto the sheets tightly enough to tear them apart but Tom doesn't slow down for a second, and he changes the angle of his thrusts and suddenly Harry is completely suspended with pleasure, but then he comes, and it let's him breathless, and he doesn't remember Tom coming.

'You're going to be late,' Tom says.

He slides out of him, and Harry hears his soft steps as he fumbles with his clothes

' I'm getting ready in a moment,' Harry pants.

It's a terrible lie and Tom knows it but he doesn't say anything so Harry suppose it's ok.

His body feels too heavy to be moved. He wants to just lie there, to just sleep, to just forget everything for a while.

'I'm going out,' Tom says.

Perhaps, he shouldn't have taken these words that easy, but that would have been very unpleasant for both of them. Tom seemed quite pleased so things were all right.

As for everything else... Tom will take care of all.

One way or another. He always did.

**Fin**


End file.
